PÉTALE D'AMOUR
by kid22
Summary: RxS. Sanji debe practicar con todo tipo de recetas para mejorar como cocinero, incluso con cócteles afrodisíacos. ¿Pero qué pasaría si alguien lo bebiese por accidente? Atención: más picante que un restaurante mexicano en llamas xD.


PÉTALE D'AMOUR 

- Tres copas de Cointreau... ahora añadimos tres de jugo de limón, y finalmente el hielo... y cuando esté batido, _ces't fini _– dijo Sanji con una sonrisa, mientras ojeaba por última vez el libro de recetas para asegurarse de que no se había dejado nada-. El _pétale d'amour _estará terminado.

El cocinero se había pasado toda la tarde preparando nuevas recetas para mejorar su estilo de cocina, algo que requería mucha más práctica y mimo que por ejemplo pasarse todo el día haciendo el gaznápiro con la espada. Cocinar era un arte, en particular si era para una dama, y él practicaba constantemente con nuevas recetas para mejorar día a día y complacer a las dos damas que viajaban junto a él en el barco, y así robarles una sonrisa de agradecimiento. Aquella receta que estaba a punto de terminar era un potente afrodisíaco que decían que despertaba fogosas pasiones en quien lo bebía.

- ¡Oh...¡Nami-swaaaan¿por qué eres tan juguetona?! –exclamó riendo como un tonto y con el rostro sonrojado, imaginándose el comportamiento de la pelirroja al beber ese brebaje-.

Inmediatamente recuperó la compostura. No debía pensar en esas cosas: él era un caballero, y jamás se aprovecharía de una dama con algo así. Es más; odiaba a los que lo hacían. Si había preparado ese cóctel había sido únicamente para practicar y nada más. Aunque lo cierto era que podría haber sido gracioso probarlo... El rubio salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar un ilusionado grito de su capitán, seguido por los de Chopper y Usopp, además de Franky y su "Super!!": acababan de avistar una isla, así que salió a cubierta para verlo.

Después de comprobar que se trataba de una pacífica isla mercante y de tener una de sus típicas discusiones con aquél estúpido espadachín cabeza de cactus, Sanji se excusó y volvió a la cocina para preparar la cena, cuya hora se encontraba próxima; mientras el resto se dedicaba a visitar la isla o bien seguir con sus cosas. Pensó que les prepararía un poco de helado de postre, ya que hacía bastante calor, así que lo sacó de la nevera y...

- ¿Qué ha pasado aquí...? –se preguntó en voz alta, viendo con sorpresa cómo el bote de 100 centilitros en el que había dejado el cóctel estaba ahora vacío-.

- Buenas noches, cocinero –dijo una increíblemente sexy e inconfundible voz que le puso la carne de gallina-.

- Ro- Robin-chan... –tartamudeó el cocinero al ver la sensual figura de la arqueóloga, apoyada en el marco de la puerta en una postura casi felina. Le miraba fijamente con sus penetrantes ojos oscuros y esbozaba una suave sonrisa que nunca le había visto. Era una sonrisa burlona, enigmática y... seductora.- No te había visto al entrar¿no has ido a ver la isla con el resto?

- ¿Para qué voy a ir a una aburrida isla pudiendo oír la dulce y viril voz de _moi chef_? –al escuchar esas palabras y contemplar atónito el provocador gesto de la morena jugueteando con la punta del flequillo con sus estilizados dedos, Sanji dejó caer el cigarrillo al suelo, quedando boquiabierto. Inmediatamente comprendió¡Robin debía haber bebido el cóctel afrodisíaco!

- ¡Escucha, Robin-chan...! –pero antes de que terminase de hablar, la morena ya había llegado adonde estaba él y le besó apasionadamente, sujetándole la cara con ambas manos y haciéndole callar. El rubio sintió el sabor dulce de sus labios y de su cálida lengua, y la suavidad de sus manos acariciándole la cara. No podía seguir con esto: Robin sólo se comportaba así debido a los efectos del afrodisíaco, pero... no quería detenerse; había soñado miles de veces con aquél momento, y con poder sentir lo que estaba sintiendo ahora. Robin se apartó, y Sanji se supo totalmente colorado cuando sintió la penetrante mirada de la mujer clavada en él.

- Siempre he pensado que este traje negro te hace muy atractivo, Cocinero-san –dijo la morena posando las manos sobre su pecho y acariciándole los pectorales-, pero ahora es cuando más deseo que te lo quites. –en un momento Sanji se vio despojado de la chaqueta, y también de la camisa que llevaba debajo. Su cuerpo sintió un escalofrío al notar las frías manos de la morena acariciándole la piel, y también cuando sintió sus finos labios besándole el pecho y bajando lentamente.

Se sentía totalmente dominado por aquella mujer, pero no podía dejar que le dominase: él era el hombre, y su amor por ella era mucho más ardiente que quedarse allí apoyado sobre la mesa. La cogió de los hombros en un gesto salvaje y masculino pero a la vez delicado, y ella se dejó apartar y tumbar sobre la mesa de cintura para arriba sin oponer resistencia alguna. Esta vez fue Robin la que se dejó desnudar la parte de arriba de su cuerpo, quedando a la vista sus turgentes y hermosos pechos.

_- Merveilleux_... –susurró Sanji deteniéndose a contemplarlos durante unos instantes, observando sus erizados pezones rosáceos y su blanca piel. Un pequeño y entrecortado gemido de placer escapó de la boca de la arqueóloga cuando el cocinero se lanzó sobre ellos, mordiéndole con deseo. Robin se estremecía con cada beso, cada caricia, cada mordisco y cada lametón, y abrazaba la musculosa espalda del hombre con fuerza y le acariciaba su sedoso cabello rubio.

Mientras seguía jugando con sus pechos con ardiente pasión, Sanji se dio cuenta de que Robin había deslizado su mano derecha hasta su falda de cuero, deteniéndola allí. Cruzaron una mirada de complicidad, y el rubio sonrió mientras bajaba lentamente su mano por el sinuoso cuerpo de la mujer hasta posarla sobre la de ella. Ambos se miraron fijamente mientras bajaban la falda muy despacio, disfrutando cada centímetro, dejando que la impaciencia que sentían por librarse de ella se tradujera en un aumento de la excitación que sentían. Finalmente la falda cayó al suelo, y Sanji se apartó un poco para dejar que su amante sacase los pies de debajo, primero uno y luego el otro, para volver a abalanzarse sobre su cuerpo nuevamente; pero fue sorprendido por una mano que se interpuso en su camino, cogiéndole de un hombro.

- ¿No tienes mucho calor? –preguntó Robin en tono juguetón, con una divertida y excitante expresión que hizo aumentar el ritmo de los latidos de su corazón-.

La mujer le apartó suavemente y se sentó sobre la mesa, mientras dos brazos surgidos de la nada cogían las copas de helado que había a un lado y se las ofrecían. Robin se mordió un labio en un gesto de placer cuando sintió el helor de la nata congelada cubriendo sus pechos y su ombligo. Para terminar untó ligeramente un lado de la ingle, justo al borde de sus braguitas negras. En ese momento Sanji comprendió: daba igual quién llevase la iniciativa; quién estuviese encima de quién; porque era ella quien tenía el control de la situación y quien le dominaba a él con su sinuoso cuerpo, sus sugerentes labios y su irresistible mirada. Así que en lugar de luchar contra eso, se decidió a disfrutarlo y cumplió los deseos de la morena, empezando a devorar con lujuria el helado de sus pechos mientras ella volvía a gemir nuevamente y soltar una pequeña carcajada de satisfacción y diversión.

- Es el mejor helado que he probado –susurró Sanji cuando hubo terminado, tras lo que deslizó lentamente su lengua hasta llegar al ombligo, en donde tenía una nueva ración para comer. Este trozo fue mucho más rápido, en parte porque era mucho más pequeño; en parte porque el hombre estaba deseando llegar al siguiente plato. Robin sonrió cuando el cocinero terminó con su ombligo y se echó más hacia arriba mientras él se agachaba.

- ¡Ya hemos vuelto! – gritó la voz de Nami afuera-.

- ¿Qué habéis comprado? –gritó la aguda voz de Chopper desde cubierta-.

Los amantes reaccionaron con nerviosismo ante aquella interrupción, apartándose el uno del otro y comenzando a vestirse rápidamente, sonrojados. En un momento ya tenían la ropa puesta, y Robin se dispuso a marcharse de la cocina, pero antes le dijo al cocinero:

- Después de la cena yo también quiero mi postre –sonrió-, y esta vez me gustaría que me preparases un poco de _pétale d'amour_.

- ¡¿Cómo?! –exclamó Sanji con sorpresa-¡¿quieres decir que no te lo has bebido?!

- No, no... –respondió ella negando con la cabeza con cara divertida-. Cuando entré, el bote estaba vacío. Leí el libro que había junto a él y pensé que era la excusa perfecta...

- Pero entonces¿quién se lo bebió? –se preguntó el cocinero-.

- ¡¿Pero qué demonios estás haciendo?! –gritó la voz de Zoro desde fuera-.

- ¡Déjame besarte de nuevo! – dijo una suplicante voz de Luffy en tono infantil-.

Robin y Sanji estallaron en una fuerte carcajada.

**Dedicado con cariño a Halane y a Saiglieri "Sweet Grey".**


End file.
